The King of Town
.]] Biography The King of Town, middle name Wad and self-nicknamed the "KOT", is a very rich man and the de jure ruler of Free Country, USA, though in labor day, Strong Bad suggests that his title is self-proclaimed. However, nobody wishes to acknowledge this; it's therefore possible that this character is a satire on the obsolescence of monarchy. His head is completely white with black lines for eyes, a mustache and a beard, though it was suggested in diorama that the white is fur or hair, as he has pink flesh underneath. He wears a gold crown and what appears to be a red robe with white trim with no arms. He has been seen in different attire resembling a striped one-piece swimming suit when swimming (keep cool) and in Strong Bad's amazing feats of wonder (retirement). When in this suit, it suggests that he has this white fur/hair all over his body. One of the King's main problems is that he is a glutton and will eat anything in front of him, except peas and The Cheat. He had a long-standing aversion to whatsit which finally ended in fan club. His favorite food is butter, though in Homestar Ruiner, he has a natural love for chocolate, since it is one of his "several hundred culinary weaknesses." As a result of his unhealthy eating habits, he has many, sometimes serious, health problems, as it is the norm for him to have several heart attacks after eating. According to the record book, he is the "least healthiest (man?)". As revealed in the sbemail pizza joint, he spends most of his day calling random numbers in hopes of finding a new restaurant, and has found The Pizz as a result. The King employs The Poopsmith (for personal reasons) and a few other characters. Like Homestar, Homsar, and Marzipan, he also has no visible arms, but can handle things as though he does. His age is known to be somewhere in his 60s. He also leads the K.O.T.H.S. Junior Varsity Marching Band during the Fall Float Parade. According to a message he left on Marzipan's answering machine and on Strong Bad's answering machine in Lappynapped!, he can play the guitar, and was finally seen doing so in Baddest of the Bands. Along with The Cheat, he has cut a remix demo called "Not Talkin' About Butter". He also has his very own "quite popular cartoon show" which, although it was pre-empted in favor of a Strong Bad Email in senior prom, was shown some time later. He is also an authorized Godzilla reseller as seen in TrogdorCon '97. It has become unclear whether the King has royal ancestors from whom he inherited the official honor of "King", or if his title is self-imposed and he simply purchased his crown from the "Costume Palace", as could be interpreted from his character video. In original, Strong Bad claims that "there've been like twelve King of Towns". An Easter egg at the end of the email shows graves for 11 Kings of Town, including one known as "Onion King of Town", although it is unknown if this is real or imaginary. Marzipan and Bubs both claim that Strong Bad was lying about Original Bubs, who angrily leaves due to the current King eating the mayo off his egg salad, (Homestar seems to miss Original Bubs, though) so Strong Bad may have been lying about the other Kings of Town as well. It is revealed in Strong Badia the Free that he hates his job, so much that he tricks Strong Bad into taking over his castle while getting his house. A short time later in the game, he is tricked into retaking his throne. Although the King wears his crown most of the time, it has been stolen by Strong Bad and The Cheat in Strong Bad is in Jail Cartoon. It has also been worn by Strong Bad when he was on a "regal rampage", by Coach Z when he tackled The King while thinking he was going to eat The Cheat in Where's The Cheat?, by The Cheat in Strong Bad is in Jail Cartoon, and Strong Bad took his spare crown in Strong Badia the Free. The King can be heard booing from time to time, even at himself. In Play Date it is implied that the King has been married to a bowl of Brunswick stew for fifty years, referred to by the King as the "dollop of sour cream" anniversary. Category:Characters Category:Infobox templates Category:Help Category:Watercooler Category:Watercooler Category:Article management templates